Six Months
by Magic Key
Summary: prt9.lastprt.Sakura meets a guy that causes her heart to race. but she already has a bf who she loves deepy. if so why is her heart racing? what does it mean? nevering expecting her racing heart to change her life 4ever.
1. beating heart

Tissue's might be needed later on in the story. This is based on the Korean drama: Summer Scent. So I hope you enjoy it.

----------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------ ----------

Six Months

Part 1 (beating heart)

"Tomoyo can you drive any faster?" asked Sakura Kinomoto, a 22-year girl with silky shoulder length amber hair. Sakura's emerald eyes glanced nervously at her watch. She turned to look at Tomoyo, who had curly violet hair and sparkling eyes.

"I'm driving as fast as I can without running red light. I don't want you to end up in the hospital again. If it happens again I won't know what to tell your brother." Said Tomoyo as she made a right turn.

"Alright…. Alright… but please hurry I don't want to keep Onii-chan waiting." Sakura responded while Tomoyo continued to drive through the busy street's of Tokyo.

Tomoyo's red BMW finally came to a stop in front of the arrival area of the airport. Sakura quickly checked her reflection in the mirror and then unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her purse and then turned to tell Tomoyo; "I'll be back soon." Tomoyo nodded her head and watched as Sakura stepped out of the car.

Sakura was about to slam the door shut when her heart started to beat fast as a guy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes walked by with his luggage. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as his arm brushedslightly against hers. – Why is my heat beating faster?…. Is something wrong? – Her thoughts were broken when Tomoyo leaned towards her and asked.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Sakura turned her head and looked at her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Everything is fine…. I better hurry, Onii-chan's plane should be arriving soon." She waved good bye to Tomoyo as she make her way to into the airport.

00 Arrival Area 00

Sakura made her way to where everyone was waiting for his or her love ones to arrive. She found a spot near there front and glanced at the sliding glass doors. – What could that mean? I mean this has never happened before and I've been very careful lately. The doctor said that I only have about a year left… So nothing… can be wrong, right?…. Could it be that guy? – Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and smiled when she saw who it was. His tall 6 foot frame hovered over her as she stood there.

"Onii-chan, when did you get here?" Touya smiled and said.

"Two seconds ago.. I called your name but you never answered. Some thing on this monster's mind…" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes as they made their way through the airport.

"I'm not a monster…." Touya ruffed her hair and said.

"I don't know about that… but seriously is there something bothering you… You seem to be deep in thought." He paused and then raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Or are you thinking about Yuki?" Sakura smiled and brushed some of her hair back.

"Maybe….. " She replied as they walked towards Tomoyo's car.

00 Sakura's and Tomoyo's apartment 00

"Ok, Ok.. let's see what Yuki got for Sakura" Said Tomoyo who sat at the dinning room table with Sakura, Touya and a guy in his late 20s with silver hair and thin framed glasses, who's name was Yuki.

"Tomoyo.." hissed Sakura as she sat next to Yuki who reached into his pocket and pulled out a black valvet book. He looked at it and then at Touya who nodded his head. He took a deep breath and then turn towards Sakura who sat there staring at her drink.

"Sakura… this is for you." She took the box from him and gingerly opened it up. Inside the box was a sparkling pink diamond ring mounted on a silver band. She gasped and looked at Yuki.

"Will you marry me?" He asked staring in to her emerald eyes. Touya and Tomoyo just sat there with smiles on their face. Sakura stared it him and then back at the ring and said.

"Yuki, that's really sweet and all but I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean I'm not saying never… I just need some time to think about it." Yuki nodded and took the box from her. He placed it back into his pocket and said.

"Why don't I help you, Tomoyo, clean up so Sakura can walk Touya to the bus stop." Everyone agreed to that idea and Yuki started to clear the table and walked into the kitchen. Sakura stood up and said.

"I'll go grab my coat and we can get going Onii-chan."

00 outside 00

Sakura linked her purple sweater cover arm with Touya's as they walked out of her apartment building. They were both very silent when finally asked. "Are you upset that Yuki asked you to marry him?" Sakura looked up at him.

"No, I'm just not ready and really shocked. I mean I've known Yuki for 6 years and we've been dating for most of that time. I knew one day he would ask me to marry him but I'm just not ready yet." She looked at Touya, who had his hand in his coat pocket. – For some strange reason something is stopping me… -

"I understand… it's like when I asked Kaho to marry me… I thought she'd never say yes… but I was wrong. She just needed sometime to think about it. Besides I know marriage is a big step and I don't want you to regret it." He said as they stopped in front of the bus stop.

"I know you will make the right decision and take all the time you need." She nodded her head as her arm returned to her side. She leaned towards the street and noticed a busing coming towards them.

"The bus is here…" Touya spotted the bus and nodded his head.

"You better go inside it's getting cold." He said while she placed her hands in her pocket and gently kicked a near by pebble.

00 Somewhere across town 00

"What are you still going up, Syaoran? Asked Eriol, who had midnight blue hair and blue eyes, dressed in his pajama's. He sat down next to a 22 year old guy with messy chestnut hair and amber eye. Eriol popped a peanut in his mouth as he waited for the guy to respond.

"I just could not sleep…. Been thinking about Aiko…." Eriol sighed as he popped another peanut in his mouth.

"She's been died for 4 years now. Don't you think it's time to move on, Syaoran?… Besides that's what Aiko would have wanted." Syaoran brushed some of his hair back and stared at the blank television set.

"I know…. I just can't seem to move on…" He said about a few minutes. Eriol tucked his feet under himself on the coach and then said.

"Tomoyo really wants to meet you. Why don't you come with me to dinner. Maybe she'll bring her room mate along." Syaoran looked at Eriol and shook his head.

"I don't think I can go…" But before he could continue Eriol interrupted and said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Come on you said you'd meet my girlfriend; once you've returned from Hong Kong." Syaoran chuckled and with a smile said.

"It's not that I don't want to meet your girlfriend; it's just that I made plans to go hiking in the mountains. Next time, maybe we can have lunch together next week since that's when I'll be heading back to work." Eriol nodded and then stood up.

"Ok, I'll call her and we'll work something out but you my friend should head to bed. You don't want to get lost tomorrow do you?" Syaoran gave a light smile as a response.

00 next day, mount 00

Sakura sighed as she wandered through the thick forest. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. She moved adjusted her strap on her bag as she walked. – It's getting dark…. And I can't believe I'm lost. What I'm I going to do? – All of the sudden she tripped over a root and started to roll down.

Syaoran who was walking down the mount when he heard someone give off a scream and then something burry started to roll pass him. He tugged on his cap and slipped his backpack on and hurried after that person.

"Hello, is there someone down there?" asked Syaorn as he made his way down and noticed a deep hole. He heard some noises and someone say.

"Yes, I'm down here." Syaoran followed the voice and found Sakura with her jeans ripped; her white shirt dirty and holding her ankle. When her eyes fell upon his face her heart started to beat faster. – What is going on? - He slowly made his way down the hole and asked.

"Are you alright?" Sakura tucked some lose hair from her bun and said as she glanced at her ankle.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Syaoran lifted up her right foot and gingerly rotated it but she made a small sound and he stopped.

"Looks like it's a sprain. We have to get you to the first aid station which happens to be down at the foot of the mountain." Sakura looked at him with her sparking emerald eyes and asked.

"The foot of the mountain?…" Syaoran tied her shoe back up and just then their eyes met for a second. – She looks so much like Aiko… but it's not possible… then again she really looks like her. – Sakura blinked and touched her faced.

"Is there something on my face?" Syaoran placed her foot on the ground and said.

"No, there is nothing on your face. You just remained me of someone I once knew. I'm sorry if I scared you." He said brushing his hands on his brown kaki pants. Sakura adjusted her strap on her blue bag and said.

"Oh…. " Syaoran cleared his throat and looked up at the darkening sky. He extended his hand and said.

"Here, let me help you up out of here. We should get going before it starts to rain…" She sat there not sure what to do, while her heart started to beatfaster once again – I….. I… can't… but I don't want to stay here. He might leave. – She placed her right hand in his, which he placed on his shoulder.

"Ok, you ready?" He asked placing his foot of the side of hole. His amber eyes showed concern. She just nodded her head in response.

00 half and hr later 00

"Oh, just great." Hiss Sakura as she leaned against Syaoran as they stood under a large tree. He turned and looked at her and said in a light tone.

"I guess we didn't make it.." Sakura lowered her gaze and said.

"I'm sorry, if it was not for me you wouldn't be in the rain with me." He glanced around the flat clearing in the forest.

"It's alright… it's been a long time since I've been walking in the forest let alone trapped in the rain." He brushed some of his hair back and said. "Come on there is cabin near by, where we can stay the night." He looked at her as she stood under the tree staring into the rain.

The rain started the lighten up after a few minutes. He stepped up from under the tree and extended his hand and said. " The cabin is near by…. If we get going now we should miss the next big shower." She stood there staring at his hand. Her emerald eyes and shifted from his hand to his sparkling amber eyes, which where waiting her.

"I'm not….I'm…." She said as she should here. – Alone in the cabin with some guy…. – He cleared his throat, which got her attention.

"Do you want to stay here all night? It's gets pretty cold here." His amber eyes started deep into her emerald eyes as if he was trying to read her thoughts. After a few minutes she place shaky damp hand in his warm hand which he gripped as she lumped towards him.

00 Cabin 00

Sakura removed her hand from his shoulder as he pounded his fist against the wooden door. They glanced at each other as they waited for some one to answer. "Maybe no one is there?" Sakura said as she glanced around the outside of the cabin.

Syaoran was about to respond when the door open and guy with tangled gray hair and a large checkered red and black coat opened the door. His beady black eyes stared at him as he asked in a gruff voice.

"What can I do for you, kids?" Syaoran wiped his hands on his pants and said.

"We got caught in the rain and my friend here has sprained her ankle. We were wondering if we could spend the night here." The man looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura. He was silence for a moment and then said.

"Ok, I'll have my wife bring you a lantern and a change of clothes… but we only have one room, you guys will have to share a room." Sakura, who had been staring at the wall of cabin turned and looked at Syaoran, who looked at her. Syaoran's eyes met hers once again and looked at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts again.

"Ok, we'll take it…." He said. The man nodded and allowed them to enter. Just before they entered the house Sakura pulled Syaorna back and hissed. " We'll be in one room…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"So… it's only for one night… I'm not going to do anything." He said in a affirmative tone.

"But…." He shook his head and asked as he stepped into the house. " Do you want to stay out here?" She shook her head and then sighed.

"Alright…. But you better not do anything." She whispered as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Scouts honor…." He said in a reassuring tone; while she just sighed as they made there way to their room.

----------- -----------

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update soon so please review soon!


	2. Lingering thoughts

Thanks for all the reivews.. Enjoy

------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- -----------

Six Months

Part 2 (lingering thoughts)

Sakura stared at the boiling noodles, while Syaoran poured in the curry flavored seasoning. Syaoran glanced at her and then asked as he placed half of them in a bowl. "Are you alright?" Sakura looked up at him and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking…." She took the bowl from him and a pair of wooden chopsticks and started to eat.

Two hours later they had finished their dinner and sitting on their tatami. Syaoran reached for the only blanket and was about to spread it out when Sakura stopped him. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. He then placed the blanket in her arms.

"Here you take it. I can sleep without one." Sakura averted her gaze and stared at the blanket.

"But… you'll be cold and already got caught in the rain. What if you catch a cold?" He shook his head.

"It's really alright… I have a really strong immune system so a cold won't be hard to handle. Besides your husband might get mad." He said when he noticed a silver ring on her hand. – She really looks like Aiko…. Their personalities are so different… Can there really be someone out there just like her?" Sakura noticed that Syaoran had spaced out.

"Sir, are you alright?" She smiled when he shook his head and apologized for spacing out. "It's ok; I do that too some times."

"Well it's getting late we should go to sleep so we can make it down the mountain by tomorrow." Said Syaoran who placed the lantern off to the side of the room. While Syaoran laided on his side, his backing facing Sakura, she just sat there looking at the blanket. After a few minutes she tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "Sir…."

Syaoran rolled around and whispered in return. "Yes?" She took a deep breath and said.

"Why don't we share it? I would feel better if we did. Since you've done so much for me already." He sat up and stared at her as she extended the blanket towards him. They were both silent for a moment before he nodded and said.

"Ok, and my name is Syaoran Li. You can all me Syaoran. It's better then calling me sir. I feel so old." Sakura giggled and said.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura" They spread the blanket over themselves and both lied down. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and then rolled over so that she faced the window. – It's ok, Sakura.. You're just sharing a blanket with him….. It's not like you've done anything wrong….. Yuki would understand. – She closed her eyes and just as she was about to fall asleep she sat straight up. She pushed the blanket aside and reached for her bag, which laid next to her.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and sighed when it wouldn't turn on. "Now what am I going to do… Tomoyo must be going crazy looking for me." She mumble as Syaoran sat up.

"Something wrong Sakura?" He asked. She looked down at her phone and shook her head.

"It's just that my cell phone is broken. It must have happened when I fell down. I wanted to call home… My room mate must be going crazy." Syaoran pulled his backpack towards himself and reached in it for his cell phone. He flipped it open and noticed that his phone wouldn't turn on and that it was wet. He sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry but my phone is broken too. It must have been from the rain cause it was still working when I came up." She placed her phone back into her bag and then said.

"Thanks anyway…. Syaoran… it's late we should get some rest." He nodded and then placed his phone back into his bag. He laid down once again with his back facing her.

Sakura stared at his back for a few a few minutes when he rolled over and looked at her emerald eyes. After a few minutes he asked. "Sakura, what's wrong? It's getting late… shouldn't you get some rest?" she looked at him and adverted her gaze to the dancing fame on the opposite wall.

"I can't…. I'm scared that ghosts might come out." He sat up and moved towards her side of the room while she still looked on the opposite side of the room.

"Ghost?… You know I've never seen any ghost here." He stated. She focused her gaze back towards her hands which encircled her bent knees.

"You must think I'm stupid being scared of ghost. It's cause of the stories that my brother told me, after our mother and father died, when I was five." She said. He looked at her and said.

"I'm sorry about your parents… it must be really hard… for you guys." She tucked some of the hair that escaped from her ponytail.

"It does not hurt but once in while when it comes, it does." They were silent once again.

"Has anyone told you that your back looks very sad? That there is something you can't seem to let go off." Sakura stated trying to fill the void in the room. He looked up at her with his sparkling amber eyes.

"No, I never heard that…. But I guess that's correct." His hand wondered up towards the necklace he wore.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" asked Sakura quickly, in a worried tone. His gaze adverted back to her and he gave a small but soft smile.

"No,…. It's nothing like that. It's just that for a moment I thought about Aiko." He paused and then said. "My girlfriend… she died in a few years ago while getting a heart transplant." Sakura looked at her hands again and mumble.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore topic." Syaoran shook his head.

"It's really alright… I think I needed that… I haven't talked about her in a while."

"Oh." She paused and then asked "What your favor kind of flower?" He paused to think and then answered.

"Peony… Why do you ask?" She smiled and rest her head upon her knees and said.

"Cause I work in a flower shop and I just wondering…. My favorite are cherry blossoms. I really like flowers I think they're the pretties things on this earth. – Aiko, also thought the greatest thing on this earth where flowers. –

"I also like cherry blossoms when they're a mix of pink and white… When I was little, my mother and sisters use to take the petals and place them in their tea. I hated when they did that. But I must say the tea did teaste good." Sakura smiled and could not help but giggle.

"I like my tea with peony petals. But cherry blossom…."

00 Next day 00

They ran for shelter, from the pouring rain, under a large oak tree. Sakura brushed some of the water from her arms as they stood there. Syaoran ran his hands through his damp hair and placed his baseball cap on once he squeezed the water from it.

"I guess we'll have to wait here again." Sakura nodded as she watched the rain pound against the dirt.

"How's your ankle?" He asked as they leanded against the tree truck.

"It doesn't hurt that much… thanks for the massage before we felt the cabin." She said with a smile. Syaoran smiled and said.

"No problem… And we only have about two more miles to work." He watched as her eyes seem to light up as she watched the rain fall. "You like the rain?" She turned her head to right and said.

"Yeah, my brother never let's be out in the rain… or run in the rain because I don't have a strong body… so I'm really happy that I got to ran through the rain."

"I see. I love the rain… because I think it can wash away unpleasant thoughts." She looked at him and at that very moment their eyes meet once again for the third time that day. Mean while Sakura felt her heart beat faster once again. – Why is this happening?… Why is it beating faster?… - They remain eye contact for a few more minutes before Sakura adverted her to the rain, which had lighten up.

"The rain has lighten up… we can continue walking again." She said turning to look at Syaoran He looked at her and then said. "Oh yeah, it sure has…" He walked over to her and waited as she placed her arm around his shoulder. – Stopping thinking about it Syaoran… she's not Aiko…. –

"Syaoran?" He voice brought him back. His amber eyes meet her worried emerald eyes. " Are you ok? Do you want to wait a little longer?" He shook his head and placed his arm around her waist to support her. They took a step forward as he said. "We can go… we don't have to wait. It should clear up pretty soon."

00 Foot of the mountain 00

Touya, and Tomoyo sighed as they waited there. Touya paced in front of Tomoyo who sat at on a bench near the first aid area. Tomoyo nerviously clutched her flower print toot bag, which matched the faded blue jeans and purple button down shirt.

"Touya, could you stop pacing. I'm getting dizzy just watching you." He ignore her and continued to pace. He finally stopped and looked at her. His eyes reflected worriedness as he said.

"Maybe I should go up…. What if she's hurt? You know what her heart is not good. If it was not for the bridge being flooded I would have been here last night." Tomoyo sighed and stood up and placed a hand on his right forearm.

"I know, I know…. I should have gone up with her yesterday when she wanted to take pictures of flowers. But I'm sure she's alright…." She turned just as Sakura and Syaoran watched in to the parking and first aid area. Her eyes brighten up when she saw them.

"Touya, she's here." She exclaimed patting him on the arm, causing him to look up and smile. They ran towards the couple.

"Sakura! Are you alright? We tried calling you last night; espeacally Yuki" Stated Tomoyo. Syaoran quickly release his hold around her waist when he saw Touya. Sakura smiled and said in a apoligalic tone.

"Sorry, Tomoyo, Onii-chan. I didn't mean to caused you guys to worry about me. I got lost and then fell down. And if it was not for Li Syaoran… I don't think I would have made it." Touya and Tomoyo turned to look Syaoran who still had Sakura's arm around his shoulder.

"It's alright… As long as you're ok.." Touya turned to look at Tomoyo "Why don't you take her to the frist aid office. I'll be there in a minute." Tomoyo nodded as Sakura release her grip on Syaoran's shoulders and placed her arm around Tomoyo. Before they headed towards the first aid Sakura smiled at Syaoran and gave a slight bow and said.

"Thanks Syaoran…" He gave a quick smile and said in a light tone.

"It was nothing… Take care Sakura." She nodded and then turned to head towards the first aid section.

Syaoran was about to leave when Touya stopped him. Both men stood there in silence. After a few minutes Touya cleared this throat and said. "Thank for helping my sister." Syaoran stuff his hands into his pocket and said.

"It was nothing… Well I better get going…" He bowed and then turned to leave just as Touya said.

"Still I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He watched as Syaoran walked towards the parking area before heading into the first aid office to see how Sakura was doing.

00 Two days later, Sakura's flower shop 00

"I still don't know you wanted to come to work. You should stay home and rest." Said a lady with red hair up to her shoulders, dressed in a flower printed dress covered with an apron. Sakura looked up from her flower arrangement.

"Cause it's boring at home and ankle is fine… Kaho.. you should be at home resting. We don't want my little niece sick now do we?" Kaho patted her round 4 month hold stomach and smile.

"It's better here. If I'm at home I'll let your brother do everything… Sigh.. I'm just preganet. It's not like I can't do anything." Sakura just giggled and said

"My brother can be a worry wart." She then placed the angrement side and grabbed a boaquat of lilies and said.

"I have a delivery to make. I'll be back soon." Then took a umbrella hanging on the back of a near by table.

"Don't run… to hard.." shouted Kaho after her as she waved good bye.

00 outside shopping area 00

"I'm coming with the stuff." Stated Syaoran under his green umbrella. "If you'll let me go I can walk faster, Eriol…." He then hung up his cell phone and adgusted his bag and picked put his blue-print container standing on the floor.

He was making his was pass the massive amount of people with their umbrella, trying to keep his container dry as possible. – I love the rain….. – Sakura's voice echoed through his brain as he walked down the stairs.

He was so deep in thought that someone walking up bumped into him causing him to drop his container. He heard the clunching sound it made and noticed that it was rolling down the stair.

"My blue prints…." He mumbled as he made his was down trying to catch up to it. – Please don't let anyone step on it. –

He finally caught up to it when it stopped in front pair of pink and white open toe sandals with a few small flowers in the side. – Thank god! – The person the container stopped in front of bent to pick it up at the same time Syaoran did. Their hands both reached of the item.

"Thank you so much for stopping it…" Syaoran started to say he looked up at the person in front of him and nearly feel on to the wet ground. Standing in front of him was a girl around his age with wavy black hair, which was tied in a semi ponytail. She wore and black and white sun dress and had a white toot bag to match. Her ruby red eyes sparkled as he said. " Meiling?"

------------- ----------

AN: There you have it part 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.If you have idea please let me know andI'll add them in.Until then, bye!


	3. relationships

Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks Mchaster2 for your ideas….. I finally find a theme song for this fanfic, which would be great for S&S moments. The song is ONLY HOPE by Mandy Moore.

------------ --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- --------------

Six Months

Part 3 (relationships)

"Meiling what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran with the container in his hand. Meiling smiled and tucked her purse back on her shoulder. " Came back to check on you. You left Hong Kong so fast that Yumi kept bugging me. I needed to get away."

"You didn't tell her that I came here right?" She smiled and tapped her chin thoughtfully as her ruby eyes sparkled even more.

"I don't know…. Did I tell her?…." She noticed his facial expression darken and she could not help but giggle.

"Don't worry, I didn't but you never know… she might come looking for you. Besides I wouldn't do that to my cousin…. But the real reason I came back was because Eriol said you might need some help with the new project. So being the greatest cousin I came back" He nodded his head like he understood. – What is she talking about? –

"I see…." He checked his watch and sighed. "Look I got to go now. Eriol is waiting for me. I'll meet you back at the office?" Meiling nodded and moved a stepped up.

"I have to go too. I'm meeting my friend…. I don't want to keep her waiting." She kissed him on the check and then hurried up the steps towards the shopping center, as he headed towards the bus stop.

00 E & S architect Inc 00

Eriol walked in with a cup of coffee when Syaoran plopped down at his desk. He pulled out the files from his bag and then removed the plans for the container. After a few minutes he leaned back in his seat and sighed.

Eriol placed his cup down and rolled his chair towards him. " Something wrong?"

"No nothing… other then the fact that I think I'm losing my mind." Eriol pushed up his glasses and shook his head.

"Not possible. Besides, I've asked Meiling to come and help us. We got the Cherry Blossom Resort project."

"The what?" Syaoran asked looking up at him. Eriol handed him a green pestle binder and said

"The Cherry Blossom resort project… Don't tell me you forgot?" Syaoran pulled the binder towards him and stared that the title page.

"No I didn't forget…." – Cherry blossoms… 'My favorite flowers are Cherry Blossom' …. Sakura's favorite flowers – How could I forget?" He looked up at Eriol and then ran his hands through his damp hair.

"Thanks god because ever since you came back for that hike you seem to spacing out on me… Did something happen up there?" Eriol asked taking of sip of coffee. Syaoran leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"I met a girl…." A smile appeared on Eriol's face when he heard that. "She looks so much like Aiko…." The smile on Eriol's face disappeared when he heard that.

"Syaoran…. You know that's not possible. There is no way that two people can look alike." Syaoran ran his hands frustratly through his head and shut his eyes.

"I know, I know…. But she really looks like Aiko… Anyway there is no way I'd get to meet her again cause she's married." Eriol placed his cup down and leaned towards him.

"Did she say she married?" Syaoran shook his head.

"No but she had on a wedding ring… So … there is no point in thinking about…" He said as he stared at the ceiling – Yet why is she always on my mind? –

"Anyway, forget about this girl. I talked to Tomoyo and she said that she and her roommate are free tomorrow and that we could have lunch together. What do you say?" Syaoran turned his attention towards his computer and nodded his head.

"Sure…. Whatever.." Just then the door to office opened and girl with bright red hair and brown and black eyes entered. She wore a pair of blue cargo pants and sleeveless shirt and carried a black hand bag. She smiled when her eyes fell upon Syaoran.

"Li-san…." Syaoran spun his chair around and shot out of it when he saw who was standing in front of. The girl flow into his arms as Eriol tried not to spit out his coffee. Syaoran glanced at the girl hugging him and as she released him from her grip asked.

"Yumi what are you doing here?" She smiled as she placed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I came to look for you. I asked Meiling if she know where you were but she wouldn't tell me…. So I thought I'd come back here and see if you here. Guess I was right. Aren't you glad to see me?" Syaoran nodded and said.

"Very surprised to see you….. But I have work to do…. I don't think I'll be about to spend time with you?" She giggled and shook her head.

"It's fine with me… I came back to help Onii chan with his new project…." Eriol and Syaoran both let out a sigh of relief. "But I did come to ask you if you'd have lunch with me and Onii chan tomorrow. I want him to meet the man in my life." Syaoran mind went blank for a moment as he tried to think of an excuse.

"He can't tomorrow." Eriol replied with a smile on his face. Yumi placed a hand on her hip as she asked

"Why not?"

"Cause he's having lunch with me and my girlfriend… Maybe some other time." Her eyes narrowed as she spun around and looked at Syaoran who was now leaning against his desk.

"Is it true?" All he could do was nod he head. Yumi let out sigh and said. "It's ok… then… maybe some other time…" She answered her ringing cell phone and during that time Syoaran turned towards Eriol and mouth. " Thanks" He just chuckled in response.

"I'm sorry Syaoran… Onii chan wants me to go back to the office." She waved good-bye to him and hurried out, leaving Syaoran just as he sat down his chair again.

00 later that night: Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment 00

Meiling entered the living room with a towel wrapped around her neck. She smiled when she noticed Sakura and Tomoyo sitting on the coach eating chips and watching tv. She sat down next to them and smiled.

"I missed sleeping here with you guys. I can't believe you're letting me stay here until I finish my work. " Sakura smiled as she tucked her feet under herself.

"It's really ok, we missed having you here anyway." Tomoyo nodded in agreement and then turned towards Sakura.

"Anyway you were going to tell me what happened to you and that guy on the mountain." Meiling leaned forwards and grabbed a couple of chips.

"What, Sakura, you met a guy? Did you and Yuki brake up?" Sakura giggled and took a sip of water before she popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with water before answering her.

"No, Yuki and I didn't break up… and Tomoyo chan it's a long story… nothing happen between me and Syaoran." Meiling nearly spit out the chip in her mouth. She whipped her mouth and asked.

"You said the guy's name is Syaoran?….. What's his last name?" Sakura tucked some hair behind her ear. " I don't remember…. But he was really nice." For some strange reason her checks got red. Tomoyo and Meiling leaned towards her and snickered.

"Are you sure that nothing happened between the two of you? Your face is all red." Sakura patted her face and adverted her gaze towards her lap.

"Tomoyo, Meiling….. Nothing happened… I swear… We just talked." Tomoyo and Meiling sighed and leaned back on the coach. Sakura placed a chip in her mouth and turned to look at the two of them.

"What? Something wrong?" They both sighed and shook their head.

"No, but we just thought you'd meet some new guy… I mean it's not that Yuki is bad but it seem that for the last few months you don't seem to be as happy as you once where." She patted Tomoyo's hand smiled.

"Yuki and I are ok…. We've just been busy.. Besides we did get that new project… So ….." Tomoyo nodded and said.

"If you say so… anyway Eriol and I are having lunch together and want you to come with us. I heard Eriol say he's bring his room mate." Meiling, who had started flipping the channels stopped and looked at the girls.

"Oh, lunch…. Can I come along?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled and said.

"Sure…."

00 Next day,Café 00

Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo sat at a dinning table when Eriol cell phone rang. He picked it up and then said. " That was Syaoran…. He said he coming." Just then Sakura walked up to their table. Her silky amber hair was tied in a bun and she wore a light purple skirt with a button down shirt. She gave a slight bow and said.

"I'm sorry, I'm late…." Tomoyo shook her and as Meiling moved a seat over so she could slide in.

"It's alright… My room mate is not even here yet." Sakura smiled as a waiter brought over a glass of water.

"I'm so sorry; I'm late." Syaoran stated as he jogged up to the table with his backpack. He looked at the people surrounding the table and paused when Sakura stopped talking. – My heart is beating faster….. – She turned her head slowly and blinked when saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" He gave a small smile.

"Sakura…" His eyes fell upon. Meiling! What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down next to Eriol.

"My room mates invited me…." Said Meiling. They ate in silence when Eriol said.

"Syaoran…. How do you and Sakura know each other?" Sakura and Syaoran paused and quickly glanced at each other.

"We meet in the mountain… you know that hike I went on a week back… We met there." Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other from across the table.

00 An hour later 00

"Syaoran, you don't think we've been set up on …. You-know?" whispered Sakura as they followed Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo out of the diner.

"I'm not sure… but I don't think so… besides you're married." Sakura stopped walking and stared at him. He noticed that she had stopped and walked back to her.

"Are you ok, Sakura? Your face is kind of pale." He raised his hand and gently placed it on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever… But your face is red." Sakura shook her head and gave a soft smile.

"I'm ok… Really I am…" She said looking up at him. His amber eyes sparkled as he removed his hand and said.

"Well then we better hurry. We don't want Tomoyo and the other's to worry." Sakura nodded and jogged up to him. – Why does my heart beat fast every time I see him? Does it mean something? –

00 A wk later 00

"Yumi, why did you drag me here?" asked Syaoran as he adjusted his bag. Yumi smiled as her hair framed her face. She pushed open the door to the lobby diner and said.

"Cause I want you to meet my brother…. He's the head of your project." He stopped walking and asked.

"How did you find out about the project?" Yumi smiled and replayed with her arm linked around his.

"Onii-chan asked me to fax some info to your company on the Cherry blossom project. Now come on…." She dragged him towards a table near a large glass window.

A guy with silver hair and glasses stood up; dressed in a dark blue tie and dark brown suite. She smiled at him and said. "Syaoran this is my brother Yuki…" Syaoran was able to loosen her grip on his arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki" Just then he heard a pair of footsteps stop next to him and said.

"Yuki, I'm sorry I'm late… The last order of flowers took longer then I thought." Syaoran looked up and stared at the girl in front of him. His amber eyes met her emerald eyes. Yumi noticed the couple look at each and she smiled.

"And Syaoran, I'd you to meet Onii-chan's girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura lightly ran her hands through her lose hair, which framed her face, and gave a small smile and gave a slight bow and said softly

"It's nice to meet you Syaoran." She looked up and took a deep breath. – It's him again… Syaoran…. –

---------- --------------

AN: there you have it part 3.. I hope you enjoyed it. Now things are going to sticker Please review… hoping to get 6before i update.Until then, bye!


	4. truths and secrets

Here is part 4. Thanks for all the reviews!

---------- --------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------ ------

Six Months

Part 4 (truth and secrets)

Syaoran and Sakura sat in the park under a large tree. They had finished having lunch and had only spoken to each other when Yuki or Yumi asked questions. Sakura let out a sigh and then turned her body slightly towards him.

"Syaoran, about being married…" She paused as a light breeze blow pass them. "I wanted to tell you but… I …. I hope you're not mad. I didn't mean to lie to you…" He looked at her and nodded.

"I understand….. If you wasn't for me you wouldn't need to here explaining yourself …. I understand. You boyfriend, Yuki seems really nice." She smiled and stared at her hands.

"Yumi seems like a nice girl. Have you known her for a long time?" Syaoran shook his head.

"No, I only met her in Hong Kong." They were silent once again. After a few minutes Sakura said.

"I better get going… and I'm really sorry about lying to you." She stood up and slipped her purse on her shoulder and gave a slight bow "I'll see you this weekend." and walked away. Syaoran watched as she walked away. He then picked up his backpack and walked in the opposite direction.

00 S & E's Architect INC 00

Meiling was hunched over a drafting board. She took a sip of grape soda and sighed. She made a few large lines and then sat down for a break. She looked up at Syaoran, who entered silently.

"Something happened today with Yuki?" He placed his stuff on his desk and sighed.

"Did you know what Sakura was dating the head of the Cherry Blossom project?" She swallowed her roast beef sandwich and nodded her head.

"You mean Yuki right?" Syaoran nodded. " They've been dating for a long time. Why do you ask?…." Syaoran remained silent and then turned towards his computer. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to work.

Ten minutes later she walked over to trash can and tossed out her garbage. She then sat down across from him. She rested her head on her hand and said with a smirk. "Syaoran, are you in love with Sakura?" He glanced up at her.

"What are you talking about? Sakura and I just met… How can I be in love with her?" Meiling batted her eyes.

"Sure, you might have just met her but that was two weeks ago.. in the mountains. Things could change… come on Syaoran…. Spill it, I'm dying to know. Besides I beat Aiko would want you to meet someone else… So …." Syaoran leaned towards his draw and pulled out a box of color pencils.

"I don't know, ok? Sakura… well she looks like Aiko. What happens if this is all misplaced love? That the only reason for the feelings I have for her is because she looks like Aiko." He ran his hands through his chestnut hair. Meiling sighed and flipped some of her hair back.

"Sakura and Aiko are two different people, you know that. I have a feeling you liked her when you first meant her and if she was single you would go after her. So Syaoran what are you waiting for. She still is…. She's just dating someone. It's not like she's going to marry him. Here is your chance to find happiness again." Syaoran was still silent. He was shading something in his notebook when Meiling sighed and stood up. She then leaned towards him placing her hands in his desk and asked staring straight into his amber eyes.

"Well that's just my advice…. Maybe our visit to Aunty Yalen will help clear your mind." She said and then walked back to the drafting table.

"Meiling, wait…" She sat down and looked up at him. " Sakura, Yuki, and Yumi will be coming with us tomorrow." Meiling groaned and said.

"What? Why are they coming with us? I mean I'm fine with Yuki and Sakura but Yumi. You know I can't stand her." Syaoran glanced up from the computer and said,

"I couldn't stop them. I said I couldn't have dinner with Yuki and Yumi's parents because I had to visit Mama tomorrow in Kyto. Then they.. well more like Yumi said that she wanted to go to Kyto… So now we're all going. She said she's pick Sakura up so you can ride along with her. Then stop by the office to pick me up" Meiling sigh and slid lower in her seat.

"A two hour drive with Yumi … She's going to drive me crazy… You know she has a crush on you, right?" Meiling asked as she picked up a ruler. Syaoran sighed and turned away from his computer.

"I know, and I've told her a hundred times that I only think of her as a little sister but I guess she does not understand. I'll have to talk to her again." Meiling tapped her chin and said as she hunched over the drafting board again.

"Well you better hurry because if my six sense is correct and you do like Sakura; things are going to get sticky if and when Yumi," She shivered at that name "finds out."

"Who's going to find out what?" asked Eriol walking through the office. His tie loose and sunglasses propped on his head. Syaoran and Meiling turned took look at him. Meiling smiled and said.

"We were just talking about Yumi." Eriol nodded his head as he walked towards his desk.

"Ummm, Yumi? What about her?" Meiling smirked.

"I was just saying he should clear things up with her but for it's too late since he likes Sakura." Eriol nodded his head.

00 Later that night; S & T's apartment 00

Sakura was placing clothes into her pink and white duffle bag. She sighed as she placed other skirt into her bag. She sat down on her bed and tucked her foot under. She released her hair from her white rubber band and loosly ran her hands through her hair.

She zipped up her bag and placed it on the wooden floor. – A weekend at Syaoran and Meiling's place…. Chiko said it would be a great place to get to know each other… - Her thoughts where broken when Tomoyo and Meiling stuck their heads in.

"Can we come in?" asked Tomoyo Sakura looked up and nodded.

Meiling entered carrying a tray with a pot of tea and some cup. Tomoyo walked in with a bag of chips. Meiling set the tray down on Sakura's dresser while Tomoyo sat on the bed and opened the bag of chips.

"Something irritating you? You seem very quite during dinner?" Tomoyo asked as she turned to open the bag. Sakura sighed and leaned against the head board.

"Just worried about this weekend…. That we won't get along… and then it would very strange when it comes times to work together." She turned towards Meiling who handed her a cup of tea and her medcation. She popped a pill in her mouth and then swallowed it with half the tea.

"Don't worry about it." Meiling said as she refilled Sakura's cup while Tomoyo smiled because she finally got the bag of chips open.

"Aunty Yalen is really nice and I'm pretty sure nothing is going to happen. Then again…. Maybe Yumi might try pull something on Syaoran. I have a feeling she's taking this so called gathering to win over Aunty." Meiling stated as sipped her tea. Tomoyo crossed her legs Indian style as she handed the chips over to Sakura.

"Are you tell me Yuki's little sister has a thing for Syaoran?" Meiling nodded, while Tomoyo just shook her head. " I feel sorry Syaoran…" Sakura placed a chip in her mouth and chewed it for a few seconds before asking.

"And way is that?" Tomoyo took the bag for her as Meiling refilled her teacup.

"Because Yumi won't let go no matter what… She has to get what she wants no matter how many times you say no to her. When he and I where in Hong Kong she kept following him and he turned down like ten dates. He kept telling her that he only thought of her as a little sister." She sighed. "But other then that I have a feeling nothing is going to go besides. Aunty Yalen is sure to love you. Don't worry. But don't tell him I told you that stuff that he would kill me."

All three girls giggled as they sat there sipping tea and munching on chip. Sakura placed her cup on her nightstand. She sucked her knees up to her chin and tilted her head. She looked at Tomoyo and Meiling before saying.

" I'm just worry about tell Yuki about my night with Syaoran." Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other. " I mean nothing happened but I'm still very nervious. What if he misunderstand it and … we… break up." Tomoyo placed a hand on her knee and replayed softly

"But nothing happened that night, right?" she nodded her head vigerously. "Well in that that case he will understand. Just relax…Sakura.. " Sakura sighed and looked at Meiling who leaned towards the bed for some chip.

"If anything bad happens I'll kick his butt for you." Sakura giggled and smiled

00 Yumi's bedroom 00

Yumi was standing in front of her oak dresser pulling out clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and tossed some clothes onto her bed as the door open. Yuki entered and found her now kneeling in front of her closet pulling shoes out.

"We're only going for the weekend. I don't think you need so many clothes." He stated now sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Onii chan. I'm meeting my future mother in law. I have to dress nice. I can't wear the same clothes two days in a room. Yuki just shook his head as he sat there.

"The reason I'm here is to ask if you can pick up Meiling also when you pick up Sakura. I mean I would drive Sakura there myself but I have a meeting to go too." she stood up clutching three pair of sandals in her arm. Her face showed no emotion when she heard that.

"I really don't want to… It might riun my alone time to Syaoran." But a smile soon appeared on her face. "But since you ask I don't see why not. Since I do want make a good impression on Syaoran's mother." She walked over to her bed tried to see if the shoes she picked out matched her outfit.

"Good, well I'll let you finish what you where doing. Don't stay up too late." She just nodded her head and waved good bye as the pressure on her bed lessen. He looked at her once more before exiting the room with sigh. – I don't know, but it doesn't seem like Syaoran is really interested in her. She just going to get hurt in the process. –

00 Li house, Next day; at night 00

Yalen placed slices of watermelon on a plate. Sakura and Syaoran walked and sat down across from her. Yalen smiled at the two of them as they sliently chewed on a salice of melon. She watched as two of them act awkwardly towards each other.

"So how are you enjoying you stay?" Sakura whipped her mouth and smiled.

"It's great…" Yalen nodded as she wiped her hand on a damp towel. Sakura stood up and said picking up the plate.

"I'll bring these out to the others." Yalen nodded and watched as she walked into the backyard. Once she was gone she sat down across from Syaoran and leaned towards him.

"Do you like Sakura-chan?" Syaoran gasped and choked on the piece of watermelon in his mouth. He glanced at her and wiped her mouth.

"What are you talking about Mama? Sakura has a boyfriend. Plus we've only known each other for a few days." Syaoran's face turned red for a second. Yalen smirked and then folded up the damp towel on the table and said.

"Still it doesn't mean you can't go after her." She towards her head to the right and glanced towards the yard where Saskura, Meiling, Yuki and Yumi were seated. "Don't tell me you like Yumi? Don't get me wrong… she's a nice girl but… doesn't seem like your type." Syaoran just shook his head and stood up.

"Mama… I only think of Chiko as a sister, that's all. I'm going out to join them. Mama, you should head to bed. It's getting late." Yalen nodded as Syaoran walked towards her and kissed her on the check. He brushing his hair out of his eyes.

00 Following day, family pound 00

Sakura was dressed in a dark dress printed with yellow sunflowers on it. Her amber hair with braided and held together with a blue and white ribbon. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she watched the lilies and lily pads float around.

"You're up early." Sakura turned and gave a slight bow when she saw who it was.

"Morning Syaoran, what are you doing up so early?" Syaoran placed his hands in his jean jacket and walked towards her. A light breeze blow pass them.

"Couldn't sleep. You seem to be deep in thought.. Something on your mind?" He asked as he stared out on to the pound." Sakura smiled and said.

"You pound is really nice. It just remained me of Toemoda, my hometown, that's all… I'm really glad that you invited me here… I was hoping…." She suddenly stopped talking and shut her eyes. Syaoran turned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think something is in my eye." Syaoran lead towards her and said stepping close to her.

"Let me help you blow it out.." He lowered his head towards her and started to gently blow in her eye.

Meanwhile on the porch Meiling and Yalen spotted the couple near the pound. They noticed as Syaoran walked near Sakura to blow the sand out of her eyes. Yelan smiled and said.

"I knew Syaoran like Sakura…." Meiling nodded as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeap, me too… they met while Syaoran was hiking and Sakura got hurt. They even spent a night in a cabin." Yalen's face lite up when she head that. Meiling shook her head and said. "It's nothing like that… it was raining so they had to spend the night…" Yalen sighed which she notice.

"But don't worry, I'll do everything I can to get these two together; even if it kills me." She said with a grin; her ruby eyes sparking.

"That's good, but what's with Chiko-san. She seems to be into Syaoran." Meiling sighed as she leaned again the railing.

"Syaoran what's nothing to do with her. He's thrown so many red light it can stop all the car on the entire highway. There is no way I'm letting her get in the way. Don't worry…"Yalen smiled and nodded. She checked her watched and turned towards her.

"Good… I have to go check on the muffins." She walked towards the screen door and Meiling followed. But before they stepped into the house Meiling placed a hand on her forearm and said.

"But you have to swear not to say a word to anyone. Nothing about Sakura and Syaoran's night in the cabin, ok?" Yalen patted her hand and nodded.

"Not a word"

-------------------- ----------------

AN: there you have it…I hope you enjoyed it…please review need 5 reviews before i update again. Until then, bye!


	5. unwanted time alone

Here is the next part 5. Thanks for all the reviews!

------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- ---

Six Months

Part 5 (unwanted time alone)

Sakura sat silent in Yuki's black sports car. She tucked some hair behind her ear as they drove down the highway. She turned her head towards the right, just as Yumi's car past them. She spotted Syaoran and Meiling chatted and then looked away from Syaoran's amber eyes met her emerald eyes for a moment.

Music soon drifted through out the car; causing Sakura to asked Yuki " Do you think we can lower the volume a bit." Yuki nodded and turned the dial to the right. Sakura clutched her hands together which got Yuki to notice and ask.

"Some thing borthering you? You seem distance this weekend. Are you mad that we came here. I only thought this would help get Syaoran and Yumi together. If you don't like we don't have to do it again." Sakura looked up at the road ahead and said.

"No, it's not that… I really enjoyed coming here. It's just that I have something to tell you…." She paused and then said. "It's about how Syaoran and I met."

00 Two days later, S, T and M's apartment 00

"Tomoyo…." Called Meiling from Sakura's bedroom. Tomoyo grabbed the toast she was eating and headed towards Sakura's room. She walked into to find Meiling sitting at the edge of Sakura bed; while Sakura sat propped up against her pillow, who's face was kind of pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo as she jammed the rest of her toast in her mouth. She leaned towards Sakura and felt her forhead which was slightly warm. Meiling waited for Tomoyo to say what she thought was wrong before saying anything.

"Sakura doesn't look to good. Do you think we should take her to the doctor?" Asked Meiling as she handed Sakura the rest of her water which she used to take her medicine earlier before.

Sakura handed the cup back to Meiling and then tossed her covers aside. She leaned forward and was about to get out of her bed with both girls stopped her. She looked at them and said. "Please Tomoyo… I can't stay in today. I promised Yuki that be at the meeting." Tomoyo shook her head and said.

"You really don't look too good. I can go for you if you want. You should stay in bed." Sakura shook her head

"I can't…. I have to go… I've just been busy; that's all. I can handle it." Both girls where still silent as they sat there. Then Sakura said. "How about you make an appointment for me and I'll go this week. It's the start of the project. I can't just…" Tomoyo sighed and said.

"Fine, but you have to go to the appointment." She nodded and slide out of bed as Meiling and Tomoyo left the room so she could change.

00 hallway 00

Meiling shut the door and leaned against it as Tomoyo stood in front of her with her arms crossed in front of chest. They glanced at each other as Meiling asked. "Is she really ok… Has her condition gotten worst?" Tomoyo ran a hand through her violet hair and sighed.

"I'm not sure, but it does not look good. She was in the hospital two weeks ago because she had fainted…. The doctor said that she has about a year left. They haven't found a heart for her yet." She paused and looked at Meiling who walked up to her. Her eyes conveyed concern.

"It does not sound good. Should we tell Touya about it?" Tomoyo headed towards the kitchen and said.

"He knows about it… but she does not look good. The new project might be putting more stress on her. We'll just have to watch her more carefully." They headed in to the kitchen where Meiling poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I guess, we will. But I can't go to the meeting withYuki today." Tomoyo sighed and nodded.

"And I can't go today because Kaho is going to the doctor. I have to watch the flower shop. But I'm sure She'll be ok with Yuki there." Meiling and sipped her coffee and sat down at the table. – I really hope she is ok. –

00 Yuki's conference room, later that day 00

Sakura pushed open the door to conference room. She looked up and found Syaoran sitting at the table, which had already been set up with pens and drinks. She have him a small smile as she entered and gently closed the door behind her.

She walked towards the table and sat across from him. She gently placed her pad and thin pink binder on the polished wood. She was looking through a couple through the binder when Syaoran asked.

"Sakura," She looked up. " Are you ok? Your face is kind of pale." She nodded and said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. He slide on towards her as she reached for it and looked at it.

"I was wondering if you would like to this flower show with me. I know you like flowers and I thought you might like it." She was silent as she looked at it. After a few minutes she tucked some hair behind her ear and said.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She slide it towards him. "I can't; Yuki and I are going to the movies tonight." Syaoran nodded and placed the tickets back into his pocket. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I really would have love to go.. I've been wanting to go there for a long time and I couldn't get the ticket.." He leaned back in his chair and said with a grin.

"I understand… I should have asked you a little early, shouldn't I?" Just then the door to the conference room open and Yuki and Chiko entered. Yuki sat at the head of the table and Yumi sat next to Syaoran.

"Now that we're all here. Let's get started." He turned to look at Syaoran. " I want to know what you have planed for the resort." Syaoran passed out a few hand out and cleared his throat before he started talking.

00 blossom Mall 00

Sakura was dressed in a pair of white pants and pink blossom. Her white purse swung over shoulder. She was looking at the glass figurines in a store window when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" She said when she flipped the phone. She was watching one of the glass elephants spin in a circle like a ballerina. After a few minutes she closed her phone. She placed it back in her pocket and continued walking.

She was walking pass a store where they sold stuff animals when a bear in a white wedding dress caught her eye. She smiled and took one last glance at it before she entered the store. She walked towards the section where the bear was kept and looked up and down hoping to find it. When she noticed that it there she walked up towards the sales lady and asked.

"Ma'am I was wondering if you still had the teddy bear dressed in a wedding gown." The lady smiled and typed something in her computer before answering her.

"I'm sorry, we just sold all of it. There won't be any for three months." Sakura gently bit her lower lip and her emerald eyes glanced towards the window. She then smiled and exited the store. She walked towards the window and stared at the bear sitting in it. – I just have to get that bear…. – Her cell phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said looking at the other bears sitting in the display.

"Sakura, it's me Syaoran…. I want to saw you something." She lowered her head stared at the gray floor.

"What is it?" She asked in a semi cheerful voice.

"Just walk straight ahead towards the claw machine." She sighed replayed.

"Please Syaoran… I'm in no mood to play games." But he had already hung up. She sighed and as if she was extremely bore slipped her cell back in her pocket and did as she was told. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of the Claw machine where she found Syaoran leaning against it. He smiled at her and said.

"I didn't mean to over here your conversation at the store. But I think I have what you are looking for. He turned and putted to a miniture teddy bear in a sparking white wedding dress. She pressed her hands against the glass and smiled. She looked at him with happiness in her eyes. He grinned and placed a coin in.

"I almost have it." Syaoran stated as he moved the claw towards the bear and grabbed it. He narrowed his eyes as it slowly moved towards him. He slowly moved it towards him and dropped it down the hole and then placed his hands in the slot and pulled it out. He fixed her veil before handing it her.

"Thank you…" She said as she glanced at Syaoran and then back at the bear with glee. He just smiled. – She should smile more…. –

"You want to get something to drink?" she asked clutching the bear. He nodded and they headed towards the food court. After ordering their drinks that sat at a table under a fake plant.

"I thought you had a date with Yuki?" Syaoran stated as they sat there with a cup of coffee.

"I did but he said he had something to do…." Syaoran just nodded and asked a few seconds later.

"I know this is last minutes and all but I still have the tickets to the flower show. Would you like to go with me?" She was silent as she sat there. She stared at paper cup in front of her. After few seconds she flipped some of her honey amber hair back and said.

"I don't see why not." He placed his coffee down on the iron table and reached into his pocket for them. He handed one to her and then glanced at his watch.

"We still have two hour…. Do you want to look around the mall some more?' Sakura picked up her purse from her lap and slipped the bear in it causing it head to stick out.

"Sure, there is the book store on the third floor that I wanted to go too. But can you want a few minutes while I go to the rest room?" He nodded and leaned back in his chair once again.

00 Bathroom 00

Sakura adjusted her purse before turning on the water and letting it run over her hands. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her bangs but stopped half way when her eyes fells upon the bear sitting in her purse. She stared at it for a few minutes and then back at her own reflection. – It's only a flower show…. It's only a flower show. There is nothing to worry about. Yet why did I feel so nervious. This feeling…. I've never felt like this with Yuki… ok, enough thinking Sakura.. Just go out there. –

She grabbed a paper towel and dried her hands. She then tossed them into the trash can and walked out.

00 Food court 00

Sakura was turning the corner when she spotted Syaoran and Yumi. She came to a quick stop and leaned against the wall, feeling the heart race. After a few deep breath she poked her head. She noticed Syaoran nerviosly glancing around her .

She reached for her cell phone and dialed Syaoran number. Her emerald eyes followed him towards another fake plant two feet away from Yumi, who was now sitting in her chair.

"Sakura, where are you?" He whisper into his phone.

"I'm around the corner under the bathroom sign." Syaoran looked towards the sign and spotted Sakura. He then turned back towards the fake plant and said.

"So I'm guessing you saw Yumi, right? We can still go to the flower show… she only came to give me something." He said. Sakura stood up and leaned against the white wall. She then leaned forwards and spotted Yumi with a grin on her face, looking at Syaoran.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. She seems really happy to see you. You should spend some time with her. We can always go some other time." She said now pulling the bear out of her purse.

Syaoran ran a hand through his soft messy hair. " If you're sure.. then ok…."

"I'm sure." She stated. "I'll see you at the resort later this week." And with that she hung up. She turned and watched as Syaoran and Meiling walked away. She sighed and waited they where out of sigh and the headed towards the elevator. – This is for the best… - She sighed and clutched the bear towards her chest as she stepped on the elevator and walked towards the back towards the glass window and stared out.

--------------- --------

AN: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. getting harder

Thanks for all the reviews

PS Take place two months later.

-------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- ----------------

Six Months

Part 6 (getting harder)

Sakura was walking towards her office in the resort when she felt someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and was about to kick the person in the stomach when she noticed who it was. She placed her right foot on the dirt ground and said.

"Yumi, don't scare me like that." Yumi bowed and giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you something. I've been calling your name since you got off that resort bus." They started walking towards a wooden bench and sat down.

"So what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked once she place her folder in her lap. Yumi was staring at the pebbles, which covered the edge of the grassy area.

"Well I was walking around when I found this room and I wondering if you'd help me pitch the idea to Onii chan." Sakura adjusted the ribbon in her hair and smiled.

"Sure but can I ask you want to want the room to be?" Yumi's face became a light shade of pink. She looked up at Sakura and took a deep breath before saying.

"I was hoping to tell someone my feelings there. You kind of like a confession room for people on anything thing they want. What do you think of that idea?" A light breeze blow pass them as they sat there.

Yumi dug the heel of her shoes on the pebbles. After a few minutes Sakura stood up and said "Why don't we go see that room of yours." Yumi nodded and they headed towards the room.

00 The room 00

Sakura walked around admiring the openness of the room.Her eyes traveled up and down, from the ceiling to the hard wood floor. She stopped near a large window and said to Yumi who sat in the only chair in the room. "I think it's great. It high enough so the visitors can look at the sencery." Yumi stood up and walked over to Sakura.

She pulled Sakura in to a large hug and said, " I knew you'd love it. So can you get this room ready by Friday. I want pink and red candles to line the wall and peony and cherry blossom to line the ceiling." She released Sakura and spun around,; making gestures showing Sakura where she wanted things.

At that very moment Sakura happen to glance out of one of the larger window. She spotted Syaoran, and Eriol talking with a blue print in front of them. – 'My favorite flowers are peony.' – She watched as Syaoran looked up towards the building in front of them. He pointed towards something then back at the blueprint. Then turned and listen to Eriol. After a few minutes she looked at Yumi and said with a smile.

"I'd love to help you. But first I have to ask Yuki. I should be able to get everything none by Friday." Yumi smiled appreciatively. Then she continued to talk about what she hoped the room would look like. Sakura, meanwhile could help but glance once more at where Syaoran and Eriol stood talking.

00 Later that night, dinning area 00

Sakura swallowed her medicine and spilled the bottle back in her toot bag. A waiter walked towards their table and place a piece of cherry pie and two cups of coffee in front of them. Yuki lightly pushed up his glasses and thanked the waiter.

Sakura was silently chewing her pie, while looking out into the report. Yuki noticed that she was not paying much attention and pretended not to notice anything. Sakura sighed and placed her fork down on the table. She looked up at Yuki with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Yuki, Yumi, has an idea for this room and wants me to help with it. She named it the confession room." She stated and then quickly took a sip of tea. Yuki was silent as he also dipped his fork into the pie.

"By the name I have a feeling it has to do with confessing one's feeling or anything they want; am I correct?" asked now putting down his fork.

"Yes, I just thought it was a good idea. I think the guest needs something like that. Plus I'd promise her that I'd help her with her love status." Yuki's eyebrow raise a few inches when he heard that.

"Well then… I guess you should help her. If you need help you can ask anyone you want. Tomoyo is coming up tomorrow right?" Sakura nodded as she continued to take small bites out of her side of the pie.

"Yeah, she'll be arriving around noon. Eriol said she was going to pick her up at the train station. Talking about tomorrow; I just wanted to remained you that I'm going home for a few hours to check on my father." Yuki nodded and slide his hand arcoss the table and placed his right hand over her left hand. He gave it a gently squezze and nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry; I can't go with you. I would have love to visit your father again." Sakura looked at him after staring at the lines on the table.

"I know, I understand. You have a meeting. But you will be coming back here after the meeting right?" He nodded and said softly; his yellow eyes looking into hers.

"I couldn't stay away from you long. I love you" She just smiled as him as they held hands. – I love you too. –

00Next day, Tomoeda 00

Sakura stood up and dusted off her knees. She sparkled some petals in front of her father grave and then turned away. She walked up the hill and sighed. Once she got to the main road she headed down the cherry blossom grave which lead to the train station. While walking down the grove she felt her heart beat fast. She placed her right hand over it and stood there. – Could he be here? –

She turned around causing her lose amber hair to frame her face. She looked and found Syaoran standing there, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a green and white button down shirt, the sleeves where rolled up to his forearm. He looked up at her and gave a soft smile while she bowed. She waited until he was near here before asking.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran adjusted his backpack and said.

"I came to look around. I grew up here also. But we moved away before I started high school. What are you doing here?" Sakura watched as the petals from the blossom fell to ground.

"Came to visit my father and mother. It's been a while. Every since I started working after college I never really had the chance to come back. But nothing has really changed." They were both silent for a moment before Syaoran said,

"I heard from Eriol that Yumi wants to build a room known as Confessions" They turned the corner and walked towards a red and white building.

"Yeah, Yuki approved of it this morning and I have to head back to get started on it. I was going to stay a little longer and go to Pengiun Park but it's getting late"

"Did you say Penguin Park. The one the giant blue penguin with a crown." She nodded her head as they walked. "I love that park…. My friends and I use to hang out there all the time. That's also where I got my first scrap." He pointed to his elbow. She looked and then pointed to her knee. Her purple Capri pants where just above it.

"I have one too. I got it from some boy who wanted to go down he slide but I wouldn't let him go up so he push me out of the way." She pause as they had stopped in front of a tree truck. Syaoran climbed over it and then landed on the other side before extanding a hand to help her. Once she got over it; she continued, "Then this guy with messy chestnut hair got in front of me." Syaoran interjected and said.

"And said to the kid. Hey pick on someone your own size! You shouldn't push anyway. Then the two boys got into a fight." She looked at him in astonishment. She racked her hands through her hair and said.

"Wait, a minute…. You're the guy…. The one who saved me." He gave off and uneasy laugh and said.

"I guess I was the one… I also wanted to ask you if you were alright, But your brother picked you up after I had helped you up." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Both where silent as they made there way towards the train station.

00 Train 00

Sakura walked in front of Syaoran looking for a seat. They came to a stop where there were two seats left. Sakura paused and looked up at Syaoran, who nodded his head. She sat next to the window, placing her white toot bag on her lap. He followed her and did the same thing.

She was looking out the window when she noticed a hard boiled egg in front of her. She glanced up at Syaoran who just gave her a questionable look. She lifted her right hand off her lap and took the egg but not before saying "Thank you"

After eating the egg she leaned her head back and slowly closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Syaoran, who was reading a few documents, noticed that she had fallen a sleep and her head was bobbing around. He placed his hand in front of the glass window so she would hurt head once she hit it. Then gently pulled her head towards his shoulder. He watched as she feel deeper into sleep. A smile could help but appear on his face as he watched her. – She may look like Aiko but she is nothing like her. Maybe that's way I'm in love with her. I should tell her soon. – He watched as she continued to sleep for a few more minutes before returning to his reading.

00 2 hrs later 00

As the train was nearing it's stop Syaoran placed his things back into his backpack. He then turned towards Sakura and watched as she continued to sleep. He quickly reached over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. – She may look like Aiko but they are not the same. Aiko was more of the tomboy and Sakura… is more like a girl.. She has something that draws me towards her. May that's why I'm in love with her.–

After a few more minutes he gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled something and then slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and quickly removed her head from his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to use your shoulder." He shook his head as he looked at her.

"It's alright.. I have 4 sisters. I'm use to it." They where silent more again as the train pulled into the station. After a few minutes he stood up and said. "Let's go. My car in the parking lot. I'll give you a lift back to the resort." She nodded and followed him.

00 Middle of the wk, Confession room 00

Sakura was lining red and pink candles around the room when her rubber band broke and her hair was released. She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear then continued with her work. She stopped in front of the window where she first spotted Syaoran and looked down. – I know I shouldn't fall for him. But for some strange reason I can't help myself. Sakura… what are you thinking you already have Yuki… Yuki .. Yuki… - Then out of no where she felt some one tie her hair back with a hankkerchiff. She waited until the person stopped before turning around.

"Yuki.." She smiled looking at him. " What are you doing here. I thought you were going to check on Eriol and Tomoyo who is doing to lobby of resort?" He stepped back to admired the room, which was now lined with red and pink candles. Half the ceiling was now decrorated with peony and cherry blossom. He looked at her and said.

"I was… but I decided to come check on you. Tomoyo said you were up here all alone." She smiled and placed her hands in the front pocket of her apron.

"That's so sweet of you… Thanks… But I can handle it myself." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Yes.. Now go… I know you have a meeting.." He bent his head and gave her a light kiss on her lips before walking down the stairs towards the door. She let out a sigh once he was gone and continued to work.

00 half and later 00

"Do you need any help." Came Syaoran voice up the stairs. Sakura who had just moved a box of peony and cherry blossoms up the stairs. She stopped with the box in her arm. She found Syaoran stand there with a light smile on his face. He walked towards her and took the box from her. He placed it on the floor.

"I saw you come up here and I couldn't help come see how it looked like." She stood back and then picked up some peony and started to pull off some of the leaves.

"Well it's not done yet but… you're welcome to help if you want… I promise Yumi I get this none be Friday." She handed him a extra pair of clips and said.

"Here get started." He nodded and took the clip from her. Half way through he notice some foam on in one of the empty boxes and grabbed a few in his hand. He watched as she sat on the chipping the leaves off. – Why not. –

"HEY.." She shriecked when foam hit her. She brushed them off of her and glared at Syaoran who had a smile on his face, which soon disappeared when she looked at him. She reached toward an empty box filled with foam and grabbed a few and then just before she tossed it she said.

"This means war!" She aimed it at him and he bent to the left trying to get out of the way. A smile escaped from her lips as he sat there with foam in his hair. He then stuck out his tongue and started throwing foam at her.

Meanwhile Yuki walked up the stair towards them. He stopped about five feet away from them, throwing foam at each other. He watched as Sakura laughed shielding herself from the attacks. – She has not laughed like that in a while,. –

"Stop… Syaoran…" She giggled as she picked up foam from the floor and aimed it at him. Syaoran made a face and said. "Not until you stop." Yuki adverted his gaze at that moment and silently turned around. He let out a sigh and headed down the stairs.

00 Saturday night, S, T and M's resort room 00

All three girls where lying on their bed watching Bruce Almighty. Sakura hand the bowl of pop corn towards Tomoyo and Meiling, who sharing a bed. She took a sip of her soda when her cell phone rang. She picked it up with out hesitation and said.

"Hello, Sakura here." Syaoran's voice soon came over on the other end.

"Sakura it's me, Syaoran… I need you to come look at something in the confession room. Something happened." Sakura sat straight up and flipped some of her semi wavy honey amber hair back.

"OK…. I'll be there in a few minutes." She closed her phone and quickly hopped off of the bed and grabbed her sneacker. Meiling glanced at her and said. "Going out? It's 10:34…." Sakura haslty tossed her keys and cell into her bag while saying.

"I know.. But Syaoran said something went wrong in the confession room. I have to go check it out." Meiling nodded and then said

"Ok but don't run too fast.." She nodded and then exited the room with her bag flying behind her. Meiling moved towards Sakura, now empty bed.

"I hope everything is alright.." Said Tomoyo looking away from the tv. Meiling laid back with a smile.

"I think it should be alright… I think Syaoran… has something to say." Tomoyo removed her cup from her lips and looked at Meiling.

"You don't think…." A smile spread across her lips. She just nodded and returned her attention to the movie.

00 Confession room 00

"Syaoran there is something that I've been dying to tell you." Yumi said dressed in a knee length blue dress with sparkling pink diamond. Her hair was permed and pulled into a high bun. Meanwhile Syaoran stood need the flicklering red and pink candles in a navy blue button down shirt and black cargo pants too match. His hair gelled up into spikes.

"What is that you want to tell me?" He asked as a sinking feeling appeared in his stomach. He watched as she took a deep breath and looked at him. After a few minutes she said rather quickly.

"Syaoran… I love you!" He stood there in shock as Yumi's brown eyes looked into his amber ones. They where silent for a moment, until his eyes fell upon Sakura, who stood at that landing at the top of the staircase. All she could do was stand there her mouth a gaped staring at the couple in front of her.

-------------- -------------

AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. I hope to get about 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. So until then, bye!


	7. PRESSURE

Thanks for the review

------------ --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00 setting

------------------- ------------

Six Months

Part 7 (pressure)

Syaoran blinked and Sakura had disappear. – Was it my imagination? Was Sakura standing there? – He shook his head then looked at Yumi who was waiting for replay. He took a deep breath and then said.

"Yumi, we've been through this before. I know that you love me. But I don't and I can't love you the way you want me too." Yumi looked at him with sadness and frustration.

"But I know that I love you… Isn't that enough? I know that the death of Aiko has caused you to fear love. But I know I can fix that for you. That I can help you forget about all those unhappy memories." Syaoran sighed and look at her.

"I'm sorry, Yumi… It is not going to work. You need someone who is able to give you the same love in return and I am just not the person for the job…." He paused as she adverted her gaze. " Good night, Yumi." He then walked passed her and hurried down the stairs.

00 Resort area: Pond 00

Syaoran ran out of the building and was now sereaching for Sakura. He was passing the resort's largest pound and noticed someone sitting the bench, under the a lamp. He walked towards the person and sat down.

"It's a nice night right?" asked Syaoran towards the person sitting next to him. The person replayed after a few minutes.

"I went to the confession room. Nothing seemed wrong… So I left." Syaoran turned his head and looked at her. Her amber hair tied in a tight bun.

"Then why did you leave, Sakura?" Without turning her head she said.

"Because… I had no right in being there. Yumi loves you and you should be with her. My relationship with you should stay at friendship and co-worker. Nothing more should happen between us." He moved towards her as she stared out into the dark pound. They were both silent for a moment until he said.

"Ok, but there is something that I have to tell." He paused as he looked at her profile. She neither blinked nor turned to look at him. Her emerald eyes stayed glued to the pound where petals from near by plants landed. " Sakura I think I'm in love with you." She lowered her gaze and then placed bag on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Syaoran, but I can't return your feeling."She paused."It's is late. I should be heading in." With that she tucked some hair behind her ear and walked away leaving Syaoran at the bench.

00 Two Days later, coffee shop at the resort 00

The gang was seating next to a large window in the resort's dinning area. Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling sat on one side, while Sakuram, Yuki, Yumi and Tomoyo sat on the other. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast when Yumi decided to break the silence. She wiped her mouth and cleared her throat before saying.

"I know that we've all had a tough couple of weeks and I thought it would be a great idea to go on a little trip." Tomoyo looked up from her plate of eggs and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea. What do you guys think?" Every nodded their heads. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met for a few minutes but she adverted her gaze back to her bowl of cereal after a few seconds, while Syaoran stared at her for a few more minutes before turning away. Yuki meanwhile noticed their weird glance but said.

"I think that we all need a break. Where do you think we should go, Yumi?" She smiled and said flipping her hair back.

"I thought it would great idea to go sailing on a yacht. Daddy just sent one over for us. We can go fishing and what not…." She looked at everyone; waiting for their answer. They all agreed after a few minutes. Yumi's smile borden.

"Great… then it's settled. We'll head out later day. Just grab a few things and meet me at the dock south of the resort after you guys eat." She stood up and then said.

"I'm going to call them and tell them to get ready." Once she was gone Yuki turned towards Sakura who was silent the whole time.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him. Her emerald eyes held the same spark as she stared into his glowing yellow eyes. She felt him place his hand on top of hers. She pulled it away to tuck her hair behind her ear and said.

"Yeah,…. I'm fine… Don't worry.." She gently placed her napkin on the table and stood up. " I'm going to go pack." And she walked away. Tomoyo and Meiling, noticed something wrong; and followed her to their room.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Eriol pushing up his glasses. Syaoran placed his glass of juice down and said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I don't have the slightest clue." And continued to eat. But his eyes lingered at the door of the dinning area. – She's been advoiding me for a while… Something is wrong… I have to talk to her. I have to know. Maybe I'll be able to talk to her later day. –

00S, T, and M's room 00

Sakura placed a duffle bag on to the bed and stared placing items into it. Meiling and Tomoyo walked in and seat on the bed next to her. They watched as she packed for a few minutes before etheir of them said anything.

"Sweetie do you want to talk?" asked Tomoyo but got no response. Meiling cleared her throat and then said.

"We know something is buggung you. What's wrong? If you tell us maybe we can help." Sakura zipped up her bag and then sat down; hugging the pillow next to her.

"I just scared. I know I don't have much longer, yet I don't know… which way to turn. My heart tells me I should be with Syaoran.. yet I can't because I know Yumi is in love with him. I can't go for a guy that my boyfriend's little sister loves. That's just wrong." Tomoyo got up from the bed and sat down next to her. She placed the bag on the floor and then wrapped her arms around her.

"I know… I know it's hard… Give it some time. I'm sure you'll know what to do soon. And don't worry about sickness for now. Just enjoy what you now…" All three girls were silent as they sat there waiting for the tension in the room to disappear.

00 Later that day, Yacht 00

Sakura pulled her hair in the a pony tail as she walked up the stairs towards the upper deck of the yacht. Yuki, Yumi, Tomoyo and Eriol had taken the boat out further in the ocean to fish, leaving her with Syaoran. She talked towards the deck and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sakura, can I sit next to you?" She nodded as she stared out into the water.

"We need to talk." Syaoran said as he sat down and stared out into the water like her.

"Like I said two nights ago; we have nothing to talk about…" She turned to look at him. Her emerald eyes darted as she stared at him. He leaned towards her and whispered just before their lips met.

"Well if we have nothing to talk about, maybe a little action." There lips met in a soft kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away. She quickly stood up and said.

"That was wrong…. Forget that ever happen." She turned to talk away but Syaoran grabbed her arm and swung her around. He stared in to her eyes and asked.

"What was so wrong with that? It was just a kiss." He paused hoping for a response but when she did not answer, he said; "Sakura I love you." She gently bite her lower lip as they stood near the railing.

" Syaoran, I…. I can't love you. I'm already dating Yuki… I'm sorry." She pushed him away once again and then walked away. Just then Meiling walked up to him. Her silky black hair tied in a bun and a large t shirt covered the blue bathing suit she wore. She sighed as they leaned against the railing.

"Didn't go too well did it?" He folded his handed together as the sea wind blow against them.

"No, I just don't understand…. I care about her… yet she keeps pushing me away." Meiling sighed once again and then said.

"She has her reason… but don't give up… I know she cares about you too. Give her sometime." He nodded his as she linked a arm around his. She then said; "Lets go down to the bar and get something too drink."

00 Later that night, Yacht 00

Sakura and Yuki sat under the twinkling stars on the desk. She tucked her legs to the side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her hair now hung loose and framed her face. Her head resting on his board shoulders as she let out a sigh.

"It's so nice up here…" He smiled and gently ran his hand through her hair.

"It sure is…. If you want we can do this every night." She giggled as she stared up into the stars.

"That's so sweet. But don't we have to work? Besides I don't want to keep uncle's yacht too long." He looked down at her with warm yellow eyes.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Besides if he won't stay anything once we're married." She sat up and looked at him.

"Yuki…" She said diligently " I thought I told you that I don't want to get married." Yuki looked at her.

"But I think it's time… We've waited for two months already. I thought it would be enough… Are you worried about you-know-what?" He asked sounding concern. She shook her head.

"Then what is it?" His eyes narrowing as a light breeze blw pass them causing her hair to block her face. – Come on Sakura, think ….. You can't tell me you can't marry him because you're in love with Syaoran. That would be totally wrong… wrongs he's been there for you forever. – She looked up at him and then said.

"Well cause I want to finish my work with the project. If we get married now I'll be spending on my time on the wedding and not on the project. Please, tell me finish this." They were both silent for a few minutes before he gently kissed her on the cheek. She have a light smile and then rested her head against his shoulders once more.

00 one month later, resort hallway 00

Yumi was reading through some documents when she noticed Syaoran walking down the hall with Meiling. They were both looking at a binder talking. A smile appeared on Yumi's lips as she watched them walk towards her. – Here is my chance. –

Syaoran and Meiling stopped when they reached her. All three exchanged glances and just as the couple was about to pass her Yumi turned and said towards Syaoran. " Syaoran, I was wondering if you had time to talk about the lighting in the ball room." Syaoran brushed his messy chestnut hair back.

"I'm sorry, Yumi but I'm busy.. Your brother just called me and told him to meet him at the coffee shop. Maybe Meiling can help you." He looked at her and she nodded.

"But… But.. Syaoran…" Yumi said trying to get him to stay, however Meiling block her by walking towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and peering at the documents in her hand. Yumi took one last glance at Syaoran before he disappeared around the corner and Meiling asking her questions.

00 Coffee shop down stairs 00

Syaoran entered the coffee shop and found Yuki sipping his coffee. He walked towards the guy and nodded. They looked at each other and then he sat down. Syaoran moved his chair towards the table as Yuki asked.

"You don't mind me asking you a personal question right?" Syaoran shook his head.

"No not at all." Yuki pushed up his glasses and stared at Syaoran.

"If a guy knows the girl he likes, loves some else, then he should let her go if he knows it would make her happy right?" Syaoran sat there and then nodded his head.

"Yes… " Yuki nodded as Sakura walked towards them in a plan dark purple sundress. She noticed both of the guys staring at each other as she sat down.

Her emerald eyes met Syaoran's amber eyes for a second before she turned to look at Yuki, who she sat next to. She looked at Yuki, who turned his body slightly towards her. He pulled out a box out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He then looked at her and said.

"I know, that you said you weren't ready… But I thought since your work was almost done, I thought I'd ask you again." He pulled the box open and embedded in it was a sparkling pink diamond ring. She looked at it and then at Syaoran, who's eyes never left her eyes since she joined them.

"Sakura, we've known each other since what seems like forever and I would be honored if you married so Sakura I ask you again, hoping the third time would be the charm…." He paused taking a deep breath noticing Sakura and Syaoran glance at each other. " Will you marry me?"

--------------- -----------------

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now a total of 4 months has pass. Sakura doesn't have much longer..but don't worry; the story isn't ending yet. So please review. I hoping to get 5 reviews before I update. Until then, bye!


	8. dont turn around

Thanks for all the reviews

------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- -------------

Six Months

Part 8 ( Don't turn around )

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. – This is the right thing too do. Once I say this our relationship will end. – She opened her emerald eyes and stared at Yuki. With a smile on her face she said, "Yes, I'll marry you." Yuki pulled the ring out of the box and gently slipped it on her finger. He kissed her lightly on her cheek just as Syaoran said.

"Congratulations, Sakura, Yuki… I'm so happy for the both of you." His eyes met Sakura's eyes for a moment and then he stood up and said.

"I still have some things to take care of so I better get going." Sakura watched as he left the room. Her eyes traveled down to her engagement ring. She stared at it, watching it sparkle. – I did the right thing. This was how it was meant to be. –

Yuki sat next to her in silence. He watched as she sat there deep in the thought. After a few minutes he said. "Sakura, I thought it would be nice if we held the wedding in Tomoeda. How does that sound?" She looked up with a smile. He tucked some hair out of her eyes as she said.

"That sounds wonderful…"

00 S&E's room 00

Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling where playing with the hotel's playstation when Syaoran entered. Tomoyo handed her control to Meiling as Syaoran sat down next to them. Tomoyo reached for some chips when she noticed his silence.

"Syaoran, we can't beat Eriol. Do you think you could help?" Syaoran did not respond to Tomoyo's question. Tomoyo waved her hand in front of his eyes but nothing happen. Meanwhile Meiling was yelling at Eriol for blowing her up and losing two lives.

"Something is wrong with Syaoran." Hiss Tomoyo as she slid off the coach next to Meiling and Eriol. They stopped playing and turned to look at Syaoran, who was just staring into space. Meiling walked up to Syaoran and sat down, while Eriol went to get him a glass of water. Then out of no where Syaoran said.

"Sakura's getting married." Tomoyo and Meiling leaned towards Syaoran and asked.

"Are you sure?…. She has always rejected his proposal." Syaoran just nodded his head in response.

"I heard her say yes. There is nothing I can do now. It is the end." Meiling and Tomoyo excused themselves and hurried out of the room looking for Sakura.

"So." Stated Eriol diligently. "You want to get something to drink. I think he bar is open now." He checked his watch. Syaoran nodded once more since he was not sure what to say. Eriol raked his hands into his hair.

00 S,T, &M's room 00

Tomoyo and Meiling entered the room and found Sakura staring at the ceiling, while lying on her bed. They slipped their shoes off and sat on the bed that they shared. Sakura said in a momtone voice.

"I guess you heard about my enagement." Tomoyo released her hair from her braid and said.

"Yes, and we want to know why you've decided to do this. We know you're in love with Syaoran." Sakura sighed causing her bangs to move. She turned on to her side and propped herself up with her hand and said.

"Cause this is the way it is meant to be. Syaoran and I may have met but I can't just leave, Yuki; it would be wrong. He's always been at my side." Meiling interjected and said.

"But Syaoran has also been at your side. You have to be fair to him. Just because he doesn't know that you're sick, doesn't mean that he wouldn't love you." Sakura's eyes started to water.

"No matter what I can't be with him. I can't cause him anymore pain… Syaoran deserves a girl that he'll be able to spend the rest of his life with. I didn't want him to go through the pain he went through with Aiko." She paused and lowered her gaze towards Meiling. "I know about Aiko… He told me the day we met… I can't let him go through what he did. I might not make it through the transpant. I did…." Tears started to slip out of her eyes.

"Sakura…" said Tomoyo softly. She wiped them away and then said.

"All I need right now… is someone to lean on… and for you guys to be happy for me. Please… Just for a month… We're going back to Tomoeda for the wedding." Tomoyo looked down at Meiling who frustrated ran her hands through her hair.

00 One Month later, Tomoeda, 3 days before the wedding 00

Sakura turned around dressed in cream color wedding dress. Her silky amber hair was pulled in a bun. A sales lady helped her tie the string that held the dress together. After that Sakura took a deep breath and pulled the curtain of the dressing room open.

Sitting in front of her was Meiling, Tomoyo and Yumi. They smiled when she exited and stepped on the stool so they could get a better look. Sakura nervously glance down at herself and asked. "How do I look?" Tomoyo walked up to look at the details and said.

"You look lovely. Yuki is going to freak when he see you in it." Tomoyo smiled as Sakura nervously glanced down at herself.

"Onii-chan is going to love it." Yumi said with a smile as she sipped her tea. Sakura smiled and looked up when Meiling said.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" standing in front of them at the stair case was Syaoran, dressed in black and white shirt covered with a jean jacket. His black sneakers matched the black cargo pants he wore.

He walked up the stairs towards the girls. Yumi walked up to him and linked her around him. He ignored her for a moment as he reached into his pocket for Tomoyo's cell phone. He handed to her and said.

"Eriol wanted me to give this to you. He also told me to tell you girls that we'll be home late. We're going to the bar to help Yuki celebrate." His eyes meet Sakura's eyes for a moment as he said.

"You look very pretty." He then turned around with Yumi at his arm. Sakura watched as they walked down the stirs laughing. She made a sniffling sound, which caused Tomoyo and Meiling to exchange knowing glanced. She then turned away as she heard the door the bridal shop ring. She quickly wiped away the tears that slipped from her eyes and said.

"Let me go change so we can get out of here." Tomoyo stepped back as she stepped down hurrying pass them to changing room.

00 Night before the wedding, Beach near the hotel 00

Sakura sat down on the white sparkling sand as the wind blow around her. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and she wore a simple dress. Her eyes lingered at the ocean as the waves crashed against the rock.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when Syaoran sat down next to her. He looked at her and said.

"I just need some time to myself." They sat in silence for a few minutes before he stood up and said.

"Would you like to dance?" She looked at him with doubtful eyes. He then quickly add. "This is my wedding present to you." She slowly placed her hand into his. She pulled herself up with his help. She placed a hand on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know there is no music right?" she asked as they stared to wavy under the stars.

"It's in my head.." He said with a smirk. She could help but smile. They continued to dance for a few more minutes, until they stopped and Sakura looked up his amber eyes.

"Why did you stop?" She whispered as his head slowly lowered towards her. She looked into his eyes and the slowly closed them as their lips met in a soft kiss. He pulled her head gently towards him as they kissed and then she quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to…" She shook her head before he could continue.

"It was my fault too. It's getting late. I should go now." She was about to walk away when he said.

"No matter what I say don't turn around.. because if you do I know I'm not going to let you go." She stood there with her back towards him. Her eyes fixed on the outline of the hotel.

"I'm not sorry, that we met…. I know that things some how turned crazy. But I don't regreat it." She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard his voice.

"I wish you and Yuki a wonderful life together." She started walking again.

"Sakura, I know that I should never say this and maybe I have know right in saying it but I love you…. I never thought that after Aiko I'd love someone as much as I love you." At that very moment tears slipped down her cheeks and she started running towards the hotel. –Farewell, Syaoran. –

00 Day of the wedding. Sakura's changing room 00

Tomoyo patted Sakura's hair one last time before she said. "I'm going to make sure everything is alright.. I'll come back for you in two minutes." Sakura nodded as she stood in front of a three way mirror in her wedding dress. Lying on her chair was a bouquet of cherry blossoms and peony. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She heard the door click and looked up to find Syaoran in a black shirt and blue jeans.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looked at him from his reflection. He took a deep as he stood there looking at her. After he ran his hands through his hair he said.

"I came to say good bye… I'm going back to Hong Kong." She turned and stared at him. "I just had to see you one last time before I left." She walked up to him, her gown in her right hand

"Why didn't you tell me this last night? Why did you wait until now?" He looked deep into her eyes and said.

"Because I was hoping I could leave with out saying good bye. This wan't what I expected to happen. I don't want to let you go." He paused looking into her emerald eyes. "But after last night… I knew I had too because knowing that I'll never forget you. But I never understood why would could be together." His eyes narrow at that moment

"We.. I can't… Syaoran… this was wrong… that day that the mountain… everything. I hate that we met… that we ended up working together. I belong with Yuki… it was always been like that and it is the way is meant to be." She looked at the coach where they stood in front of. He looked at her and then said

"Then look at me and tell me that you don't love me." She quickly looked up at him.

"I don't love you… Syaoran…. I'm …." At that moment she felt dizzy and faint. Syaoran caught her just as she was about it hit the floor. He lowered her and himself towards the carpet and nearly shouted.

"Sakura! Wake up… Sakura…" Nothing happen, she just laid in his arms. Just then the door to the room open and Tomoyo and Meiling entered. They noticed the couple on the floor. Meiling quickly reached for her cell phone while Tomoyo rushed towards them.

She kneeled down next to them and asked. "What happened?" Syaoran shook his head and said.

"I have no idea….I came to say good bye and then we started talked and she faint… I don't know what… happen." Meiling kneeled down next to the group and said. "The ambilance is coming…. Just hang on Sakura."

-------------- --------------------------

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted it to be longer but thought it would be better if I ended it here. Only a few more chapter to go… Please review. hopeing to get 4 reviews before I post the next part. So the more reviews I get the faster I post. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time, bye!


	9. no regrets

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to say this is that last chapter.

ENJOY!

-------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00 Setting

---------------- ----------

Six Months

Part 9 (No Regrets)

Yuki and Yumi ran up to the group, which was made up of Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling leaning or sitting in front of the ER. They skid to a stop in front of the group. Syaoran glanced at Yuki and then back at his shoes, with his hands clasped together. Just the doctor came out and removed his mask.

"Which on of you are Sakura's family members?" Syaoran shot up but Yuki got in front of him and said.

"I'm her fiancée. How is she?" He asked casing Syaoran a glare. The doctor inhaled and then said.

"She's resting now.. but she'll need that transplant sooner than we thought." Touya and Kaho arrived at that moment and walked up to the doctor. "We found a heart and if she's ready we can do it tomorrow. We can't do it tonight because we went to make sure everything is stable." The group stepped a side just as the nursed were wheeling a pale, Sakura, now dressed in a green and white hospital gown.

Once they where gone the doctor continued to speck. "She'll be in room 321. You may visit her when she a wakes… which should be soon." He excused himself and walked through the group.

They all stood there for a few minutes before Yuki glared at Syaoran and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Touya got in between them and said.

"Guys, Sakura doesn't want to see you like this…." Yuki just stared at Syaoran and hissed.

"This is all his fault. If it was not for him… Sakura, wouldn't be in this mess.." Syaoran looked at Yuki and said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Just let me stay until she wakes up. Once she has … I'll leave." Meiling walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuki straighten his shirt and loosen his tie when Touya suggested.

"Why don't we call go up and see how she is and take it from there." They all agreed and headed for the elevator.

00 Sakura's room, 5:45pm 00

Sakura looked at Yuki and sighed as he gently placed his hands over hers. She gave a small grin and said. "I'm sorry, about everything. This wasn't how it was to turn out. I love you, Yuki, just not the way you feel ." He looked at her and wiped the tear that slipped down her pale cheeks.

"Shh, Sakura… it's alright. I understand… and no matter I'll see be here for you. No matter what you say." He looked at her as she propped herself up even more with her pillows. He kissed her forehead as she leaned back and stared out the window.

After a few minutes of silence she lowered her gaze and asked, "Is Syaoran is here?" Yuki glanced out towards the door and spotted some spiky chestnut hair. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"Can you ask him to come in? I want to talk him." He gave her hand a gently squeeze and got up from the chair and exited.

00 Hallway 00

Syaoran was staring at his feet with his hands together, sitting on one of the orange chairs in the hall.. – I can't believe this is happening again. – He heard the door  
open and looked up. Yuki left the door ajar as he said.

"She wants to talk to you." He nodded and stood up. He watched as Yuki turned in the opposite direction and headed for the elevator, towards the canteen, where everyone else decided to wait. Once Yuki had disappeared Syaoran stepped into the room.

00 Sakura's room 6:04pm 00

"Sit…" said Sakura softly. Syaoran slowly made his way towards her and sat down. He rested his hands on the side of her bed. They remained silent for a while until Sakura said looking away.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you. I meant to tell you that I was sick." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued. " But I couldn't bring myself to tell you… I didn't want you to have to go through the pain again…I'm sorry." Syaoran took her hand into his. He looked deep into her eyes and said.

"It's alright… I understand…. If you want I can stay here until you finish the operation." She shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"No, you can't stay… I want you to return… Promise me you'll go. Please" She said looking into his eyes. He wanted to cry but held back as he nodded his head. She smiled and moved over so he could get on.

"Do you have any regrets?" He asked once they have settled and she gently rested her head on his shoulder. She was staring at their hands clasped together when she answer.

"No, I have no regrets. I may have only been able to spend 6 months with you. But those where the happiest moments of my life." He smiled and said.

"I have no regrets either. From the moment I saw you on the mountain … I knew that there was something special about you… " When she didn't response he looked down and noticed that she had closed her eyes.

"I love you..." He said a few minutes later.

"Sakura?" he asked as he ran a hand lightly through her hair. She blink and said.

"Sorry, I was just listening to your heart beat… I wanted to know if it beats as fast as my heart every time I'm with you." He smiled and kissed her forehead and said.

"It does,…. Every time I think of you…" A smile appeared on her face as Syaoran slipped out of the bed and sat down on the chair once again so she could rest. " Get some rest…" She lowered her head on to the pillowed and closed her eyes. – I'll always love you, Sakura…. – A small smile appeared on her face. - I love you too... but we can't be together if that means I end up hurting you. -

00 Two days later, in HK 00

Syaoran walked into his room and logged on to the internet. After a few minutes he clicked on to subject and read the letter. Once he was done he picked up his cell phone and dialed Meiling's number.

"Meiling is it true?" He asked when she picked up.

"Yes it is… When I got there she had already passed. I'm so sorry. Syaoran." He glanced at the photo of Sakura with him on the yacht. He made a sniffing sound and said.

"I see. Well…. I got to get going… I have to head to work in an hour." Meiling cleared her throat and said.

"Ok… I'll talk to you later.. and I'm sorry Syaoran.." Syaoran snapped his phone shut and sighed. – She… didn't make it….. –

00 2 yrs later in Tokyo 00

Syaoran sighed as he entered the office. Eriol spun around in his chair and said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to hiking today." Syaoran placed his backpack on the hard wood floor and said

"Don't worry…. I'm leaving… I just wanted to drop by and see how everything was going. …" He paused and then said. "Is Meiling still living with Tomoyo." Eriol nodded as he took a sip of water.

"Yeah…" Syaoran stood up and said.

"Well I better get going." And exited the office. Eriol sighed as he sat there. – I'm sorry about lying too you..but Sakura wanted too. –

00 Tomoyo's car( same day) 00

"Would you stop changing the channel." Said Tomoyo glancing at the girl sitting next to her. Her silky amber hair was pulled into a ponytail. The girl's emerald eyes sparkled as she answered

"Meiling, is the one to blame. Now can you hurry… I don't want to be late…" Tomoyo sighed as she turned the corner.

"Sakura… it's just a hike… The sun isn't going to set for a while. Talking about hike; you're not going so you can bump in to Syaoran are you?" A smirk appearing on her face. Sakura swatted her gently and said with a glare.

"This has nothing to do with him… Now please…" Tomoyo just shook her head as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"All right… but don't you think it's time to tell him the truth?" she shook her head and answer.

"Things are better this way..." She sighed then looked at the road in front of them. " We were're sure if I was going to make it. By lying to him he'll for get about me... He'll be able to find someone better" Tomoyo sighed as she continued to drive.

"But Eriol and Yuki said that he never has... He has never forgotten back it."

"This just the way it has to be." – If you think so. – Tomoyo cast her a glance and shook her head.

00 Mountain- later that day 00

Sakura adjusted her bag as she held her map. She looked up at the darking sky. – I can't believe I'm lost again. – She was looking around when she tripped over a root and starting tumbling down.

Syaoran, who was walking down noticed a blur running down. He quickly slipped his back pack on and hurried after the blur. He noticed a large hole and asked as he got closer. "Hello is anyone down there?" He heard a response. He followed the voice until he made it towards the hole.

At the that very moment, Sakura, heart started to beat faster. She haled her breath for a moment as she stared at her ankled which was spran. – Could it be… him? –

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran when he found Sakura who sat there staring at her foot. After a few moments she looked up and there eyes met. Their eye trying to read each other's thoughts. She blinked and said.

"I think I twisted my ankle…" he slowly slide down towards her. He looked at it and said.

"It's just a little spran…" He tied her boot back up and he extended his hand to help her. –Is that Sakura?…. - She wiped her hands in her dirty yellow shirt and then made their way out. Once they got out it started to rain and she said.

"Oh great….." He looked down at her and said

"Don't worry. I know where there is a cabin and we can spend the night." She looked at him with her sparkling emerald eyes and said.

"But…" He couldn't help but smirk and say.

"Don't worry.. I won't do anything… scouts honor." A smile appeared on her lips as she just shook her head as they made their way towards the cabin.

----------------- ---------------------

AN: There you have it…. The end! I hope it was it too sad and that I didn't rush the end of this. I hoped you enjoyed it…. Please review and thanks for all your wonderful reviews… Until my next fanfic, Bye!


End file.
